


173: "You’re a grumpy jerk, but I love you."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [173]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, BBQ, But blink and you will miss them, Established Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Mentions of the rest of the team barely, Tsukki is tired of everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: 365 [173]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 34





	173: "You’re a grumpy jerk, but I love you."

**173: "You’re a grumpy jerk, but I love you."**

* * *

"Tsukki?” Yamaguchi called out as he entered the office over stepping the fallen jackets form the hanger, before leaning down to collect the scattered blankets draped over the floor. “Tsukki?” Yamaguchi called out at the Tsukki size lump formed on the couch but received no response.

“Mgmhdm.” 

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked carefully as he approached the mess of blankets. Yamaguchi couldn't stop the giggle as he noted the blond hair sticking out from the top. Leaning down Yamaguchi moved the blankets down until he saw Tsukishima's face. "Tsukki?"

"What?"

"We need to get ready for the day. The rest of the team are coming by later for the BBQ."

"Why are letting those idiots into our house again?"

"Because their our friends and we agreed to host this month BBQ."

"Ugh." Tsukishima groaned throwing his arm over his eyes, "Can we cancel?"

"You're a grumpy jerk, but I love you."

"Can we at least uninvite the freaky duo?"

"No."


End file.
